


A Split Second

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten minutes since the incoming wormhole had been initiated and seven minutes since they had received the IDC indicating that SG-1 was coming in hot. Since then, no communication had come through and, more importantly, neither had SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weekly drabble Challenge #22 at writerverse on livejournal. Prompt: shimmer

It seemed as if the entire control room was holding its breath; the tense silence was broken only by the slight hum of the computers and the sounds of Walter quickly typing queries as he monitored the wormhole’s stability. The general checked his watch. It had been ten minutes since the incoming wormhole had been initiated and seven minutes since they had received the IDC indicating that SG-1 was coming in hot. Since then, no communication had come through and, more importantly, neither had SG-1.

All eyes were focused on the event horizon, watching and waiting for the slight shimmer that preceded reintegrating matter. The ramp was surrounded by armed airmen and marines and a medical team waited just outside the gateroom and still the effervescent blue sheen quietly undulated, its surface tension unbroken.

“What’s happening?” Hammond asked Walter impatiently.

“The MALP’s transmissions are keeping the wormhole open, Sir, but it’s out of our control.” He indicated the dark screen in front of him. “The camera and radio seem to have been damaged. All it’s sending back are atmospheric data readings.”

The minutes slid by and still all maintained their vigil, even as their hearts sank a little more with each beat. Finally, Walter looked at Hammond. “The wormhole’s been open for 30 minutes, Sir. It will automatically disengage in about eight minutes.”

“Get another MALP in there and prepare to dial the planet,” the general ordered. Protocol dictated that command not initiate radio contact during a hot egress. Hammond stiffened slightly before he leaned forward to activate the radio anyway. “Sierra Golf One, this is Sierra Golf Charlie. The wormhole will disengage in approximately eight minutes. Report your situation.”

No response came back. Hammond could feel the mood of the room shift, a pall falling over everyone. He refused to give in to it. He had seen SG-1 beat the odds too many times. Today would be no different.

The wormhole blinked out.

Ten minutes later they were sending the second MALP through. Another minute for the video to feed back through the wormhole and display on the monitor. Another few seconds for their brains to process what they saw in the split second before the staff blast destroyed this machine too.

A split second that would stay with them forever.


End file.
